


Let me share this whole new world with you

by bonotje



Series: A Whole New World [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fertility Issues, Gen, M/M, mostly focusses on Max and Oliver but there is some maxiel in this, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Twenty years he’d been in this circus, twenty years of his life driving cars at breakneck speeds, hopping from one plane to another, checking off countries all over the world but seeing almost nothing of them. He’d loved it with all his heart, racing was in his blood and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to not spend more than half the year in a race car or simulator, but he was also looking forward to it. To retiring and getting to spend all of his time with his two brilliant children and his husband.Or Max and Dan sharing their life in the paddock with their son Oliver through the years. Follows them from 2021 to 2034.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: A Whole New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613473
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	1. +1) Spielberg, Austria 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been working on this one for quite a bit now. There's 6 chapters in total and rather than getting the +1 part at the end, you get it as the first part. Sorry if that's confusing, but it was either that or it was in reverse order from Oliver at his oldest to youngest. I thought this way worked slightly better. 
> 
> It's not really relevant for this part yet, but Max talks Dutch with Oliver when he’s younger/alone with him. Apart from a few Dutch sentences/words, that should be clear enough through context, but will also be translated in the end notes, most of it is written in English but in italics to indicate that it’s spoken in Dutch. In this one the same rules apply for when Max is talking to his mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver enters the world

**+1) Spielberg, Austria 2021**

“I don’t wanna leave him,” Max whispered, his eyes not straying away from the small bundle laying in the crib. Oliver was only four days old and all Max wanted to do was stare at him, but of course their little son would enter the world in the middle of a double header on the Formula One calendar. They’d only just landed back in Nice after the race in France when they’d received the call from Madeline’s sister to tell them their surrogate had gone into labour. 

After a mad dash from the Nice airport to the Princess Grace hospital they’d arrived on the maternity ward in just over an hour. The wait after that hadn’t been all that long compared to some of the horror stories they’d read online, and after five hours of waiting they’d finally heard his cries at ten past three in the morning. They had reluctantly left the hospital when the first rays of sun had started to filter through from underneath the curtains to try and get a few precious hours of sleep while they still could, but they’d been back at the hospital as soon as they woke up again. Luckily with everything going well during the birth both Madeline and Oliver had been allowed to leave Monday evening. 

They’d spend the last three days in their own little bubble of broken sleep, dirty nappies, and most importantly cuddles with their newborn son, but now they had to leave him. They’d managed to get out of their press duties today, a few precious extra hours with Oliver, but now they really had to go and catch their flight to Austria.

“I know, me neither. I mean look at him,” Dan whispered back, his arms wrapped around Max’s waist, chin hooked over his shoulder as he couldn’t draw his eyes away from Oli either. The boy’s face scrunched up a little and both of them held their breath, not wanting their son to wake up and cry, but all he did was wriggle his arms a little in the blanket swaddled around him, his face relaxing again into a pout that was all Max. “But he’s in the capable hands of gramma Sophie and auntie Vic.”

“I know, I know, still sucks. I mean racing is normally what I love the most in life, but with him here now things have definitely changed.”

“I wasn’t on top of your list before?”

“Course not, racing is where I go when I can’t stand you. My one true love,” Max chuckled. 

\---

They had eventually managed to drag themselves away from the nursery and onto the plane that dropped them off in Spielberg not even 2 hours later. They somehow managed to sneak up to their hotel room unnoticed by anyone from their teams. The teams had finally stopped booking them seperate rooms this season, a baby on the way and a marriage certificate finally really convincing them that they were for real. 

They don’t get off as easily the next morning, Vicky and Aurélie knocking on their door way too early. They pretend it’s to get them to breakfast in time, but they both know that while it sometimes must feel like they’re their babysitters they still know very well how to get down to breakfast on their own. They manage to keep themselves from asking for a little while, but as soon as they sit down at their table they crack, asking them for pictures of Oliver. 

Max sighed, but can’t stop a smile from appearing on his face as he presses his thumb onto his phone, unlocking it and bringing up the last photo he’d taken of Oliver yesterday. The girls aww loudly as soon as they get their hands on the phone, drawing the attention from the people around them trying to have a quiet breakfast. The girls busy with gushing over all the pictures of Oliver they’d managed to take in just four days, they can finally dig into their breakfast. 

The boys at the garage are a little better at hiding their curiosity, but as soon as Lee catches sight of him and asks for pictures they’re all on him. They coo at the picture of him asleep on the sofa with Oli on his chest and then laugh their heads of at the picture of Daniel trying to change a very poopy diaper. 

It’s when GP pulls him aside a few minutes before the first practice session and softly tells him that _fatherhood suits him_ that he almost loses it, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as he takes in the words of his race engineer. The man who’s been like a father to him ever since he joined this circus, even more so when his so-called-dad rejected him after he came out. His voice cracks when he thanks him, the squeeze of Gianpiero’s hand on his shoulder making him flee away to the safety of the cockpit of his car, helmet hiding where a few tears have managed to spill from his eyes. 

\---

He breathes in a sigh of relief as he hears the click of the door lock, the smell of home filling his nostrils as he pushes the door open. The apartment is quiet as he rolls his carry on suitcase inside, Dan shuffling in behind him, both of them bone tired from the race weekend. A few more steps forward and he’s granted by the most adorable sight, his mum is sat in the corner of their sofa, Oliver lying on her chest, both of them asleep as the TV casts coloured streaks over them. 

“Mama,” he whispered softly, his hand brushing over the hand that’s securely resting on Oliver’s back. 

“Oh hé mijn lief,” she mumbled softly as she blinked her eyes back open, a smile curling on her lips as they find her son’s. Her other hand comes up to caress his cheek before she looks down at the infant resting on her chest, three generations of the same blood on this sofa, grandmother, father and son. _“I remember the day you were in my arms like this like it was yesterday. Gosh Max that little pout is all you isn’t it.”_

He’s heard those same words all weekend, but hearing his mum say them makes warmth radiate inside of him, a soft little smile all the answer he can give her. His mother holding Oliver is adorable, but his hands are starting to itch, wanting to feel his little boy in his arms again. And it must be written all over his face, because before he even asks his mum is already sitting up, her hand cradling Oliver’s little head as she gently lift him into Max’s arms. 

_“There you go, papa,”_ she smiled, brushing her fingers over Oliver’s cheek and then his own. And it’s only been just over 3 days, but he’s missed him so much. The weight in his arms and the sweet baby smell that fills his nose as he presses his lips against his forehead. Oli starts to squirm a little then, starting to wake up from being moved around but Max just shushes him softly as he lifts him up against his chest and rubs his hand down his back. With the other hand nestled over his tiny head, fingertips brushing against the soft dusting of white blond hair there, he buries his face in the crook of his son’s shoulder. Eyes closed he rocks side to side gently and just takes everything in. 

He didn’t know he could love someone so much. He had been so worried all of those nine long months they had waited for him, but as soon as he’d held Oliver in his arms all those worries had melted away. His son had melted his heart the moment he’d blinked open his eyes at him and he didn’t think it would ever really solidify again so long as he was alive. 

He felt the sofa shift next to him and slowly blinked his eyes open again to find his husband staring at them, a soft smile curling on his lips

“God Max, you two... you two are my whole world, you know that right?” 

He nodded, giving Daniel a watery smile as he pressed a kiss against his cheek. “I know baby, you’re mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hé mijn lief = Oh hey my love
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter, I've finished all but 1 part atm so look forward to 5 more chapters soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


	2. 1) Spa Francorchamps, Belgium 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli's first time at a track!

**1) Spa Francorchamps, Belgium 2021**

Oliver is just two months old when they first bring him to a race weekend. While Spa isn’t technically Max’s home race anymore there is still a lot of family around for the weekend. His father isn’t there, like he hasn’t been for years now, but both of his sisters are there and his mum brought her new boyfriend Johan. Along with them there’s Tom, because wherever his sister goes he goes, and there’s Johan’s son Alex. So plenty of people to help them take care of Oliver as they go and race. 

First though there are a lot of people wanting to gush over the new paddock baby. The photographers lined up at the paddock entry to grab the first shot of the newest addition to the Verstappen-Ricciardo family. They do their best to act like they don’t notice them, like usual, but the sound of camera shutters clicking rapidly somehow feel louder this time around, so they quickly find some peace and quiet in the Red Bull hospitality. The rooftop terrace almost eerily quiet compared to the paddock downstairs. 

The girls are the first ones to properly see him... again, there are some privileges with being personal assistants and one of them is getting first access to the little bundle of joy strapped into the carseat in Daniel’s hands. 

“Oh he’s gorgeous,” Vicky gushed, running her finger over Oliver’s cheek softly. Oliver squirmed a little as Dan worked the straps loose from around him, gently lifting him from the seat into his arms, but his eyes remained closed as he slept on. 

“You want to hold him?” Dan asked, already knowing the answer as their assistants were almost literally making grabby hands at the little one. He gently transfers the baby into Vicky’s waiting arms, smiling softly at his former assistant as they can see tears start to well up in her eyes. They were such a close knit group of people, the Red Bull and Renault crew their family away from home, that he isn’t surprised by her reaction. Especially with her connection to the both of them, while sometimes she could feel like their babysitter most of the time she was like an older sister to them. The one that would guide them through this circus, but that would easily join their banter. 

They let the girls gush over their son for a little while, taking the opportunity to quickly go and grab some food for themselves inside before making their way back to the table, Oliver now in Aurélie’s arms. 

Max is just about to go and get Oliver’s bottle warmed up when they see Alex and Christian approach. His teammate and team principal eager to take the spot the girls have just left. Max sighs internally, he’d figured they’d barely get any time alone with their son this weekend, but it was already becoming a bit much, everyone gushing over him, his hands itching to take Oliver back into his own arms and keep him just for himself. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said instead, holding up the bottle of formula to indicate where he was going. He steps into the kitchen area easily, everyone too busy preparing the food during the lunch rush for them to be bothered by the driver going to borrow the microwave without their permission. He can still hear the clatter of plates and utensils from outside, the clean up area of the kitchen hidden away from view and empty of staff as they scramble to get everyone their lunch in time. 

He adds water to the bottle of dry formula and gives it a quick shake before pushing it into the microwave, pressing the buttons on autopilot. He didn’t know it would affect him this much, all these people wanting to see his son. Gushing over him as he was cradled into a different pair of arms again and again. Sure, his and Daniel’s families had been over to see Oliver plenty of times, but somehow this felt different. A new location where it somehow felt like they had to figure out how to take care of a two month old all over again. Where the bottle of formula was premeasured, his son waiting in the arms of Christian or Alex instead of his own as he tried to fumble his way through measuring it out one handed. Where the bloody microwave wouldn’t warm up the bottle enough in 60 seconds like at home. 

“Fuck, come on,” he cursed at the appliance as he placed the bottle back inside and added another 30 seconds. Squeezing a drop out once it beeped at him again angrily, great now it was to fucking hot. He swore he could hear Oli’s cries through the loud rumbling of noise outside of the door. He sighed, figuring the bottle would could down enough on his way back to the terrace. At least when he got back he got to hold his son again, no way was he letting anyone else feed him right now. 

He stepped back out on the terrace, Oliver happily cradled in Christian’s arms, suckling on his pinky as the three men chatted. Everything was fine, _everything is fine_ , he told himself as he sat himself down in his chair again, Christian already moving to hand Oliver over to him with a smile. Everything is fine, he reminded himself once more as Oliver latched onto the plastic nipple, his bright blue eyes staring back up at him. 

\--- 

After his little internal breakdown he’d decided to go on a little stroll through the paddock, Oli strapped close to his chest making him feel better immediately. Dan had suggested he come along, but one look from Max had told him Max needed to be on his own for a little bit. He may not know what was going through Max’s head, but he knew that sometimes a bit of time on his own was all he needed to sort his head out again. 

He’d made one lap of the paddock when he ran into Lando, the Brit jogging up to him excitedly. 

“I still can’t believe you actually have a kid Max, you’re someone’s dad,” Lando said in wonder as he looked down at where Oliver was strapped to Max’s chest, pulling faces at the little boy. His hands come up to wrap around Oliver instinctively, his brain still wanting to keep him as close as possible even though Lando is not making any move to try and hold him with how he’s strapped into the carrier. 

“You’ve known for months mate,” Max chuckled. Whilst obviously neither of them had actually been pregnant and they had both just raced throughout Madeline’s pregnancy it had been no secret that a baby was on the way. 

“I know, but still. Knowing it and seeing it are still very different things. You’re only two years older than me, yet you’ve got your whole life sorted mate. The husband, the adorable kid, the career, feels like you’ve got it all.”

“I know, it sometimes doesn’t even feel real to me either. I feel so lucky getting to have it all. Couldn’t have done it without Dan though, I’d have had so many mental breakdowns already if it weren’t for him.”

“Really? He told be he was scared shitless for the first few weeks, that you were the one to keep things afloat.”

“He said that?”

“Yeah mate, he’s proper smitten. By the both of you. So it seems are you,” Lando smiled, bumping into his side gently, as to not jostle Oli too much, as they strolled along the paddock. Happy to just walk and not talk for a while until they arrived back at the Red Bull hospitality. “So no iRacing for the foreseeable future?”

“Don’t think iRacing fits into my schedule for the next while no,” he laughed, already imagining when Oliver would be big enough to sit in his lap as he steered the virtual car around the track. When he would be big enough to turn the wheel by himself, only needing Max to reach the pedals with his feet. When he would finally be big enough to reach them himself.

He could do this. He could race and have his baby there with him to take care of. He could let other people hold him and help them out knowing he would be just fine. He’d still rather he would be in his own arms, but he knew Oliver would be safe in the arms of their teams, their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


	3. 2) Melbourne, Zandvoort & Monaco 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some home GPs :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, Max talks Dutch with Oliver when he’s younger/alone with him. Apart from a few Dutch sentences/words, that should be clear enough through context, but will also be translated in the end notes, most of it is written in English but in italics to indicate that it’s spoken in Dutch.

**2) Melbourne, Zandvoort & Monaco 2024**

_ Melbourne 2024 _

Oliver’s tiny hand is clutching onto his own as they walk into the Red Bull garage, big headphones already covering his ears as engines are revved. His wispy blond hair is almost white from the sun it had gotten during the winter break spend in Australia and is now starting to fall over his eyes, in desperate need of a haircut. 

_ “You stay with Vicky yeah, Papa’s gotta go drive the car now,”  _ he said trying to push the strands of hair from Oliver’s eyes one last time. 

_ “‘kay Papa, be safe,” _ the little boy mumbled back, the words always tugging at his heartstrings. He’d picked them up from his mum, the words always said by her every time he stepped into the car, whether it was in person or via text. 

_ “I will Oli.”  _

After 2 weeks of testing in Spain and plenty of time spend in the Red Bull and Renault factories, winter break was now really over, the first practice session of the season about to start. Pre-season hadn’t been the easiest on them. Even with Enstone and Milton Keynes only being an hour apart, their rental place somewhere in the middle, they’d barely gotten the time to spend together, both of them exhausted from long days at the factory. They’d both crashed pretty much as soon as they’d managed to get Oli to sleep. At least with testing they’d had to be on track opposite each other, one of them getting to spend their day with their son as the other worked up miles on the racetrack. 

Now though they were finally back in Melbourne. He loved Melbourne, a fresh start to a new season where everything was possible again. Over the years he’d been with Daniel it had become sort of a home race for him as well. A home race without the busy schedule that Zandvoort or Spa brought. While for Daniel it meant a jam packed schedule and barely any time for his family, for Max it meant he got to spend some time with his extended family. Grace, Joe and Michelle always happy to have Max to keep them company whilst their son and brother was rushed about the circuit. And of course these last two years they had all been excited to get to spend some extra time with their grandson and nephew as well. 

He grabs his helmet and glances back at his son one more time, the boy happily playing with the toy car his assistant had given him. The bright yellow Renault shirt he’s wearing is clashing terribly with the colours around them, but even though Oliver had insisted on going with his papa today he’d refused to wear the Red Bull shirt to go along with it. No amount of playful teasing from the Red Bull crew had made him want to change it either, the boy happy in his  _ ‘nana shirt.  _

With how quickly Oliver seemed to change his mind nowadays, the terrible twos finally rearing their ugly head just a few months before he would turn three, he would probably insist on wearing his Red Bull shirt at Renault on race day. He might be a handful at times, but Max loved him with all his being and he loved having him at the track with them.

\---

Come race day he’s on his own at the garage, Oliver at Renault to spend time with Daniel’s family, it’s his home grand prix after all. It doesn’t mean Max doesn’t miss seeing his boy at the back of the garage though, his toothy grin the last thing he sees before strapping himself into the number 33 car. It makes him miss the old days sometimes, the days when he’d only have to look towards the other side of the garage to see curly hair and a bright smile. What he’d give to have been able to share that with his son, their son. Both of them giving him a kiss on each cheek for luck before they jumped into the car on their respective side of the garage. 

It would never be like that, Alex now a permanent fixture on the other side of the garage, the man now his teammate for longer than Daniel had been. Them parting ways, so to speak, had probably been for the best. Made it easier for them to separate work and home, their battles now with their respective teams rather than each other. 

He’s shaken from his thought by Tom handing him his helmet, reminding him that there was installation lap to be driven, the clock steadily ticking down to 16.10. 

  
  


_ Zandvoort 2024 _

Home races were always special, while he was lucky to have fans come out in droves to quite a few tracks, the stands turning orange all over the world, Zandvoort was something else. The success of the first three years had made sure that Zandvoort would be a permanent fixture on the race calendar for the foreseeable future. And whilst the crowd was still mostly orange in its 5th year on the calendar he was happy to see that more and more different coloured specks had started to show up in the crowd. It’s what made the sport so special after all, there weren’t just the fans of two teams there like in football, there was a mixture of fans, even people who changed their shirts on each day of the weekend not being able to choose a favourite. 

It was still all very hectic though, he’d flown into the Netherlands on Monday and had had pretty much every minute of his day scheduled from then on. Daniel and Oliver had followed on Wednesday, the hugs from his family a welcome reprieve from all the formal handshakes and (fake) nicery from the last few days. 

Today hadn’t been much better, a room of bored looking media people staring at him, Lando, George and Daniil followed by a multitude of microphones waiting for him in the press pen. The pen was empty of other drivers by the time he’d been done with his last interview. He’d looked over at Vicky expecting her to tell him where he was needed next, but she hadn’t had anything planned for the next hour or two. Which is how he’d found himself here, his shoes getting filled with sand as he climbed down from the dune and onto the beach. 

It wasn’t all that warm yet, the winds were strong and would surely be a big factor during the weekend, making him zip up his hoodie as he walked towards his family. He could see Victoria chasing after Oliver near the shore, his mum and Daniel chatting, sat atop a giant spread out blanket. 

None of them had spotted him yet, only Victoria knowing that he had found himself some free time and was coming over, happy to help him surprise the others. He continued walking towards them, his shoes collecting more and more sand, and saw Oliver turn around still trying to avoid getting caught by his auntie. The second Oliver spotted him he was running towards him, yelling out  _ Papa!  _ and alerting the others of his presence. Max grinned as Oli jumped into his arms, pressing a kiss against the boy’s forehead as his son immediately started telling him all about his day. 

“Hey,” he greeted his family, settling down next to them, Oli cuddling up on his lap.

“Hey, I thought you were busy for the rest of the day?” Dan asked him before pressing a kiss against his lips, a curious smile on his face when they drew apart again. 

“I thought so as well, but Vicky doesn’t need me again until 4. Victoria told me you guys were on the beach and I didn’t want to miss that did I?” He addressed the last part to Oliver, bouncing him in his lap a little and ruffling his hair making the little boy giggle. 

“Papa, kasteel?”

_ “You want to build a castle? Okay then go get your bucket.”  _

Soon enough not only his shoes were filled with sand, his hair and clothes covered by the sand as well, but an impressive, if he said so himself, sandcastle was standing proud in front of him. 

_ “Come on Oli, let’s fill the moat to finish our showpiece.”  _ He hoisted Oliver up onto his shoulders and ran over towards the sea, the plastic bucket hitting him in the head as he went, but the giggles floating along the wind more than made up for it. 

The racing started tomorrow, the campsites already filled with thousands of people dressed in orange, but this right now is what he loved the most. He had never expected himself to love something more than racing, his whole life had been revolved around the sport, but now that he had this, a family of his own he’d give it up in a second if someone made him choose. 

_ Monaco 2024 _

“Hello little man, are you lost?” They heard Lewis say, Oliver having ran right into him, the Brit’s hands reaching out for him before he could tumble over. 

“Up?” Oli requested, hands already reaching up for Lewis, head tilted backwards with what were surely his best puppy dog eyes. They could see the other man melt before their eyes, one of Oliver’s many victims this weekend. 

“You don’t have to,” Dan jumps in, but before the words could even fully leave his mouth Oliver was already in Lewis’ arms, the little boy happily snuggling his head against the man’s chest. 

“It’s okay, I love kids, makes me miss when my cousins were this small. Don’t get me wrong I love playing soccer and games with them, but most of them are at that age now where they’re refusing cuddles.”

“Oh but you haven’t seen a two-year-old throwing a tantrum huh, uncle,” Dan said with a wink, clearly not having forgotten the fit Oliver threw earlier that morning, the boy refusing to eat his toast because it was cut into squares instead of triangles. Daniel had been close to pulling his hair out before Max had come into the kitchen after his shower and reminded him that squares could be cut into triangles, the boy’s cries stopping as soon as Max had cut the first one in half. 

Dan and Lewis fall into an easy conversation then, Oli sucking his thumb, eyes flicking between the two adults intently. Max should probably join in, instead of just standing here, but he can’t help but let his mind wander. He’d seen Lewis change a bit during this season, it was only the 7th race of the year, but the fact that these would be Lewis’ last races had shown a different side of the man. He would never refuse to talk to you if you started up a conversation before, but would usually stick to himself if he could. Nowadays he was happy to mingle with the rest of them. Noise cancelling earphones exchanged for friendly conversations on the drivers parades, relaxed walks through the paddock rather than quick scooter rides right into the garage. It made Max wonder whether he would change, once his time came. Not that that would be any time soon if it was up to him. 

Lewis’ announcement hadn’t exactly been a shock to people, 39 was already a pretty old age to retire, if you excluded Kimi of course. Still the knowledge that Lewis’ records would soon be up there ready and waiting for someone else to take them away again, had made the press go into overdrive, churning out article after article. Max didn’t really care about that though, he cared about the conversations he’d had with Lewis over the last few race weekends. About his plans to start his own fashion company, not just a fashion line but a proper brand of his own. The plan to travel to all the countries they’d been to so often but had never really gotten the chance to see properly. The wish for a child of his own, the registration for the adoption agency ready to be send off. 

He’d not always liked the other man, had had more than enough moments where he’d despised him, but seeing him like this, happily chatting with Dan, Oliver now asleep in his arms, it made Max realise he would really miss him next year. 

\---

“Papa, kijk!” Oliver exclaimed as they crossed the street towards the harbour, the Red Bull yacht already pumping out music. That wasn’t what the little boy had spotted though, no he’d spotted the giant inflatable unicorn floating in the swimming pool. 

“Wat is dat dan Oli?” They’d pretty early on decided to try and raise Oliver bilingual, Max talking only Dutch to him to try and get him to pick up Max’s native language alongside English. Max often tried to use German as well, after all now was the best time to try and teach their son more languages. 

“Eehoon.”

“Eenhoorn, Oliver,” Max corrected him gently, the word still sounding silly to him in his mother tongue as well. “ _ You want to go swimming sweetie?” _

Oliver nodded his head so excitedly Max was almost afraid it was gonna fall off. They had some time to spare between the last free practice session and qualifying. Whilst Oliver had of course been with them last year, this was the first time he really got to take in the Monaco grand prix weekend. The streets of his home transformed into the tracks where his fathers got to race their fast cars. He still didn’t understand it fully, the city not all that recognisable anymore after all, and this wasn’t the part of the city where they actually lived, but seeing the excitement on their son’s face never failed to make them melt. 

They quickly changed Oliver into his swimming trunks, Red Bull branded floaties wrapped around his arms to go along with them. As soon as they reached the pool he was pointing at the giant unicorn again, clearly wanting to sit on it. They waited for it to slowly float its way to the side of the pool, the currents of people wading their feet in the water making it bop up and down in every direction before Daniel shouted for someone to push it towards them. No one was surprised to see Daniel there, even with it having been six years now since he’d gotten to swim into this pool himself. It wasn’t uncommon to see Daniel back at the Red Bull hospitality these days though, nor Max at Renault’s for that matter, having a child who wanted to see both of his daddies would do that for you. 

Oliver’s giggles were barely audible over the music coming from the dj booth on the other side of the deck, but they managed to go straight through to Max’s heart anyway. The boy was now sat atop the floating animal, clutching onto its rainbow mane as Daniel pushed it around the edge of the pool, not caring about the people sitting in their way. 

They finished the lap of the pool, Max taking hold of the unicorn as Dan took his shoes off to join him on the edge of the pool, and just taking it all in for a while. 

_ “Papa, kiss!” _ Oliver requested excitedly, his tiny little body already leaning towards him. Max grabbed hold of him before he could fall off the floatie and pressed a kiss to his son’s lips. They would need to go and prepare for quali soon, but right now as he sat on the edge of the pool, his feet in the warm water, his son happily splashing his feet into the water as he sat atop his unicorn, he couldn’t help but wish for more time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Papa, kijk!” = "Papa, look!"
> 
> “Wat is dat dan Oli?” = "What's that then Oli?"
> 
> “Eenhoorn, Oliver,” = "Unicorn, Oliver"
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


	4. 4) Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates 2025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel retires

**4) Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates 2025 (Oliver is 4)**

The Abu Dhabi paddock is the same as it’s always been, the beige walls of the accommodations, the Yas Viceroy hotel looming over the track, the team members eagerly looking forward to the winter break, to finally getting to spend proper time with their families, yet it all feels different to him this year. It all feels different because this will be the last ever race he’ll share with Dan, the last time he’ll be able to fight his husband in an F1 car. It feels like this race has both come really quickly, yet it also seems like forever ago that Dan told him he wanted to stop racing after this season. 

He can remember that moment so clearly still, both of them tucked up in bed after the Monaco grand prix. Their own bed a welcome reprieve from the hotel beds they’d shared so often. They’d finally managed to get Oli to settle down, the excitement from the race weekend keeping their then 3-year-old up way past his bedtime, but after two extra bedtime stories he’d finally started to nod off. 

They’d had their usual squabble over Max pressing his cold feet against Daniel’s legs, his husband complaining about the fact he’d apparently married a snowman. But when they’d finally settled down Dan hadn’t even complained about the phone blocking his view from Max’s face, the other man too deep in thought as Max mindlessly scrolled through his social media, nudging his head back against where Dan was playing with his hair and letting out a huff when he stopped. It had gotten him to draw his eyes away from his phone though, his eyes adjusting to his darker surroundings after staring at the bright phone screen for so long, when they came back into focus he’d found Dan staring back at him, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip nervously. 

“I think I wanna stop after this year,” he’d whispered, barely audible, his mouth compressing in a tight line almost afraid of the words he’d just spoken. 

And Max oblivious as ever had asked him “Stop with what?”

“Racing… well Formula One.”

“Why?” Max had asked, his eyes flitting over Daniel’s face, hoping it would all just be a joke. He couldn’t imagine not having Daniel there with him in the paddock, not being able to see his bright smile on the other side of the press pen. He wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. 

“You’re not that old, you can keep going,” he’d continued on. 

“But I… I just don’t real-, I guess I just don’t really want to anymore. It’s not gonna get any better, I’ll still only be fighting for 7th, if I’m lucky,” he’d huffed, and he’d just seemed so tired of it all. The Renault car hadn’t made the improvements Dan had been promised way back when he’d joined them, hell they had probably gotten worse after all the changes in 2021. Where Max had been fighting for his second World Championship with Charles, Daniel had been fighting for a few measly points.  _ We’re still adjusting to the changes _ they’d said, but in the years following nothing much had changed apart from their ever growing list of excuses. 

He’d seen Daniel’s frustrations, seen the longing looks he couldn’t always hide in time whenever Max added yet another trophy to his prize cabinet. But whilst he could understand Dan’s decision there was this selfish part of him that wanted him to stay, to struggle on with a recalcitrant car and a floundering team, just so Max could have him there with him. To have someone to share it all with, the highs and the lows of this crazy world they lived in. But in the end he knew nothing he said would be able to stop Dan, he couldn’t back in 2018 and he couldn’t now seven years later, because whilst he may be known as the stubborn one in their relationship, once Daniel had made up his mind there was nothing that could break his resolve. 

So here they were now, in the Abu Dhabi paddock finishing off a season like they had so often, but now there was something hanging over them. Not a dark cloud, because after Dan had announced his retirement he’d seen a different side of him. Someone more free, without the worries of next year’s car hanging over him. Someone who still fought for the best result possible, but someone who would take in every single moment and appreciate it for what it really was whilst doing so. Someone that appreciated the chance he’d gotten to drive one of the 20 fastest cars for the last 14 years, but was ready to hand over the batton to someone else. But it still felt off, neither of them knowing what this massive change in their future would bring. What it would do to them and their relationship, to their family. 

He doesn’t have long to reminisce though, as someone from the team is already beckoning him over, telling him that Vicky got held up in traffic but that there will be a team meeting right after his media duties. As he’s filled in on the schedule for today, Daniel is whisked away towards the Renault accommodations getting his own briefing and all the while he’s got Oliver tugging on his sleeve trying to get his attention. 

_ “Hold on honey, papa needs to listen to what Mike has to say, okay,” _ he said, ruffling Oli’s hair with a smile before he turned his attention back towards Mike. Turns out Lance was sick and he needed to fill his spot at the press conference.

\---

They seat him right next to Daniel, of course they do, hoping for that last bit of  _ Maxiel _ banter. And dammit why is he getting emotional, he should be happy that at least one of them doesn’t have to suffer through these damn press conferences anymore. But then again whenever he got to share that desk with Daniel they never seemed so bad, even if it meant getting sprayed by water every now and then.

Most of the questions are for Dan, with a few directed at himself as well, but poor Antonio and Kevin only get one or two questions and even those are about Daniel. It was to be expected of course, especially with Abu Dhabi usually not being that interesting of a race weekend, the championship already decided in Charles’ favour back in Austin, but it doesn’t make him stop wishing for actual proper questions for once. He doesn’t mind answering questions when they’re about the racecraft, in depth questions about how he sets up the car over a weekend, the work they put in back at the factory, but he never gets asked those questions, they don’t get them the clicks like the overhyped rivalry between Charles and him does. 

The thirty minutes of the press conference go by relatively quick, Daniel’s voice lulling him into a drowsy state, so much so that when Tom thanks them for their time he’s actually the last one to take off his mic and scramble away from the press centre. 

Vicky is there waiting for them when they get out of the conference, clearly having made it out of the traffic, but as they get closer they can see the worried look on her face. 

“Hey Vicky, what’s wrong?”

“Okay, don’t start panicking, Aurélie and some mechanics are already looking for him, but Oliver is missing.”

“What?!” They say in unison. And even though she told them not to panic, panic is already crawling up his chest, his eyes searching his surroundings for a glimpse of blond hair. 

“Emily came to greet me and we looked away for 1 second and he’d already run off. We’ve already searched the Red Bull hospitality, but we can’t find him there. I called Aurélie immediately, figuring he may have gone to Renault, she’s searching there now.”

“Okay let’s go help them,” Daniel said next to him, having found his voice before Max who was still gripped by the panic inside of him. His son was gone. They’d told him to never run off on his own and he’d always listened to them, even during his worst tantrums he made sure to not stray away from them. And now, now he’d snuck off without anyone noticing? Oliver loved Emily, the girl always happy to look after him whenever both Max and Daniel had to be somewhere and they’d taken him along with them to the track. 

He felt a hand grip his own, tugging on it lightly to get him to follow. He met Daniel’s gaze, whilst he may look calm enough to anyone else, Max could see the worry, the panic in his husband’s eyes. 

They quickly made it to the Renault hospitality, finding Aurélie running through the halls of the little building, the woman starting to look more and more frantic as she didn’t catch a glimpse of Oliver anywhere. 

“I can’t find him anywhere Dan, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault, he can be a slippery little one, I’m always looking for him around the house,” Daniel tried to reassure her. It was true, Oliver had a knack of finding the most random places around the house to hide in, leaving them to look for him for ages until he finally decided to pop his head back out again. They’d once found him hidden at the back of the attic storage cabinet at his mother’s house, happily playing with his toys in his little hideaway. 

Not having found him inside the Renault hospitality they made their way back out again, heading towards the only other place where they would expect Oliver to maybe run off to, the garages. They’re halfway there when they both breathe out a sigh of relief, because across the paddock they could see Hugo, Daniel’s number one mechanic, walking up to them, Oliver securely held in his strong arms. The little boy was babbling away to the broad mechanic, Hugo nodding along at his words when suddenly Oliver’s eyes caught them. 

“Daddy, Papa!” He shouted out at them, already reaching out for them and trying to wiggle his way out of Hugo’s grip, but the man held on to him easily not wanting the boy to run off once more. 

“Found him wandering into the garage, apparently he’d been playing with some of your helmets for a while but he’d gotten bored all on his own.”

_ “Oliver, oh honey you’re here, we were so worried,” _ Max said, holding his arms out to take Oli from Hugo and hugging him close, the little boy confused at his father’s antics. 

“Oli sweetie, you can’t just run off on your own.” Daniel wrapped his arms around both Max and Oliver, trying to look at their son sternly, but they were both just so relieved to have found him again they couldn’t really stay upset with him for long. 

“Was just playing at R’no, won’t be ’llowed anymore next year.”

“Oh baby, why wouldn’t you be allowed anymore?”

“Cuz you’re not racing anymore.” 

“You will always be allowed to play at Renault Oli, right Hugo?”

“Of course buddy, you’ll always be part of the fam just like your daddy,” the mechanic smiled, ruffling Oliver’s blond locks playfully. 

Max could see Daniel’s smile start to waver, the fact that this really was his last weekend as a Formula One racer really starting to sink in now. No amount of questions from the press could stop the trademark smile from disappearing from his husband’s face, but just hearing their son talk about next year like that, so innocently. To hear one of the closest members of his team say that he would always be part of their family, it finally started to crack the mask he’d so carefully put on these last few days, weeks.

It would be different, so completely different to what they’d gotten used to over these last couple of years. Their whole dynamic would change. Daniel would all of a sudden be a stay-at-home dad, or at least until he’d started to get the craving for fast cars again and decided to try his luck in some other racing series. He’d already mentioned Le Mans in passing, maybe rally car racing. He’d surely find his way back to the sound of roaring engines, to the speed of a car controlled by his crafty hands, but for now he’d stay at home with Oliver. With Oli and maybe his little brother or sister, they’d both whispered their wish of another child, sometime late at night with only the darkness around them to hear their words, the wish for another little baby in their life, to complete their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


	5. 5) Winter testing, Montmeló, Spain 2028

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Oliver gets to share the paddock with his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions (male) fertility issues, it's not super super in depth but if that's something tricky for you skip the part between these signs *

**5) Winter testing, Montmeló, Spain 2028 (Oliver is 6 and a half)**

The paddock is bustling, but a lot more quiet than on a normal race weekend. There’s only a few photographers around, fewer TV crews set up in the media centre and none of the sponsor celebrities are around. It feels different this time around, introducing a new person to this world. With Oliver it had been a packed Spa paddock, with Lotte it’s a quiet Wednesday morning. The little girl strapped into the sling across Dan’s chest, Oliver holding onto Max’s hand loosely, itching to run off and play with his friends. 

As they pass the McLaren hospitality he’s already pulling at Max’s hand, trying to get them to say hello to Carlos and Lando and more importantly Mateo. “Daddy, papa, pleaseeee!” he begs them. 

“We will go see Mateo in a bit sweetie, your sister needs her feed first. You wanted her to grow quickly so you can play with her right?” Dan reasons. Oliver had loved the idea of a little sister, someone to play with and to teach things, but he hadn’t really fully understood that Lotte would need to do a lot of growing before they could really play together. He loved her, he really did, cuddling and kissing her all the time, but at just two months old she couldn’t really play football with him yet. 

*They hadn’t wanted there to be quite this big of an age gap, to have their kids be closer in age like both him and Daniel and their sisters. They’d started trying again right after Daniel retired, using the same clinic as before with Oliver. They’d known then already that there were some issues with Dan’s fertility, a lower sperm count found in his samples, but, they’d said, IVF is usually the solution for this and since they’d been going that route anyway it wouldn’t be an issue, just one viable little sperm could already be enough. 

With Oliver clearly being Max’s biologically they’d easily settled on trying with just Daniel’s sperm this time around, but after trying multiple times there still had been no successful fertilization. Dan had done test after test, yet every one of them had come back inconclusive. It had been a big strain on their relationship, Daniel feeling so insecure and just being down on himself for not being able to do this. Angry at Max that there had been no issue with his sperm, angry at Max that he could go and escape to the race track whilst Dan was left alone in a stale hospital room or alone with his thoughts. 

When no real explanation or solution came they’d sat down and had a long talk. They were happy with Oliver, did they really want to let the stress of this let them break them, break what they already had. They’d both wanted another child so much though, wanted Oli to have what they had with their siblings. So after two years of trying and failing, instead of wasting more money and more time, though money really wasn’t the issue, they’d come to their own solution. Like Dan had said back when they were waiting for Oliver to be born, DNA isn’t everything, it’s them who shape their child into the little human they become, not just genetics. 

After days poured over files from both egg donors and surrogates, they had found Amber. She could’ve been Daniel’s female doppelganger, long curly brown hair, the same colour brown eyes, tan skin and an infectious smile. Nine months later little Lotte was born, a tuft of dark hair already on her small little head and Max’s pout on her lips just like with Oliver. All worries and insecurities about her not being biologically Dan’s had fallen away as soon as his husband had held her in his arms. She was theirs no matter what. 

*The last couple of years had been a struggle to get through, but they fought through it together coming out from the fight stronger than they’d ever been. And as they walked around the paddock, Oliver whining about wanting to go see his friend and their little girl strapped onto Daniel’s chest, their family was at home and perfectly complete. 

A disgruntled little cry coming from Lotte pulled Max back from his thoughts, the four of them now having arrived at the Red Bull hospitality he quickly rummaged through the baby bag slung over his shoulder for the bottle of formula and set about making their daughter her bottle. 

\---

“ _Papa please can we go see Mateo now, pleaseee?”_ Oliver whined as soon as Lotte was fed, burped and happily dozing back off to sleep again. He was bouncing in his seat impatiently, their hyperactive boy at that age now where he wanted to go and explore the paddock on his own but they weren’t quite comfortable yet by letting him wander off on his own. The paddock was a lot more quiet during testing though, so maybe they would extend the ‘leash’ a little more these coming two weeks, he was nearly seven after all. 

“Okay let’s go. You coming as well Dan? I’m sure Carlos and Lando would love to see our little princess as well,” he suggested, grinning as Oli let out a cheer. 

“Yeah of course, where did they put the stroller you said? I’m sure they’ll wanna hold her, so this thing won’t really work,” he said gesturing to the now empty carrier on the chair next to him. 

“They somehow managed to cram it into my driver’s room,” Max chuckled, the space was already crowded enough as it was without the giant stroller taking up most of the space. 

“Okay, you guys go see Mateo, I’ll be right behind you.”

\---

“Mateo, Mateo, I have a little sister!” Oli exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of the Spanish little boy. His dark brown hair falling into his eyes, styled similar to his father’s hair. The two of them hadn't seen each other since the last race of the season last year, Max and Dan too occupied by the impending arrival of their daughter in January for them to get in some time to see their friends in England. Oliver had clearly missed little Mateo and they easily fell back into their old routine, Oliver excitedly telling the other boy about his little sister. 

“Really?! Where is she?”

“She’s with daddy. Papa where’s daddy?” The little boy asked tugging on his sleeve to get his attention as Max was talking to Lando.

“Daddy will be here soon, he’s just getting the...” before he could even finish the sentence Oliver was already running off and as he turned around he could see Daniel walking over to them, pushing the dark blue stroller in front of him. 

“Daddy, daddy can I show Lotte to Mateo, please!”

“Of course mate, but you gotta go sit down first remember?” He could hear Daniel answer as the two of them reached the McLaren hospitality. Oliver quickly went to sit down on the nearest chair available and waited impatiently for Dan to carefully put his sister into his waiting arms. His eyes going wide like always when he felt her weight in his arms, the feeling clearly hadn’t gotten old to their son yet either in these last two months. 

“Gently cariño,” Carlos said as Mateo inched forward and reached his little hand out to stroke Lotte’s head, gasping a little when Lotte wrapped her little fingers around two of his own, holding on tight. 

“She’s so little,” he whispered in awe, eyes wide as he looked up at his father and step-dad. 

“Yes, _my_ little sister. I’m a big brother now Teo, ‘m here to protect her and love her and give her lots of cuddles!” 

Max could feel the tears well up in his eyes, hearing Oliver say those words always tugged at his heartstrings, the boy adamant to keep up the promise he’d made before Lotte was born. He could feel Dan squeeze his hand, and when he looked at his husband he could see his watery eyes blink back. 

“Papa, I want to be a big brother too!” They could hear Mateo explain to Carlos, making Carlos splutter and the rest of them chuckle. They could see him share a quick glance with Lando, the youngest of them having expressed wanting one of his own on multiple occasions. They knew he loved Mateo with all his heart, but they also knew he really wanted to share it, all of it with Carlos. Little Mateo loved him like a second father, but he would always have Isa as his mother. 

“Maybe cariño, maybe.”

“You would be the best big brother Teo, I just know it,” Lando said, a wistful look in his eyes. The Brit clearly already picturing what it would be like, a little baby cradled in his own arms. Mateo holding his own little brother or sister one day. 

“No! I am the bestest big brother!” Oliver said with a pout, pressing a big wet kiss onto Lotte’s forehead to prove his point. 

“No, I will be!”

“Okay, okay boys calm down, you can both be the best big brother. You will be to Lotte, Oli. And you will be to your little brother or sister Mateo. No need to fight about it,” Max said exasperated, trying to calm the boys down as best as he could. They were each other’s best friends and he didn’t want them to end up fighting over such a silly thing, though Max was sure they would have plenty of dumb fights over the years. 

He glanced over at Lando who mouthed _oops_ , a grimace on his face as he witnessed the results his words had had. Max just shrugged, the boys had already seemed to have calmed down again, Lotte now in Carlos’ arms as the boys ran around the hospitality chasing each other. _Oh to be able to resolve all fights so easily_ , Max thought, he would’ve much prefered a quick game of chase around the paddock instead of all the sleepless nights he’d had during the last couple of years he’d been with Daniel, fighting over everything and nothing. He wouldn't change it for the world though, he'd gotten his perfect little family after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that little Carlando I couldn't help but slip in :P There was also a smal mention of something that was said in a part of this verse that was written as part of my Tumblr prompts fic (you can find it on my AO3 page as well), which I will reupload into this verse, along with another Oliver drabble I previously wrote, after I've finished this fic
> 
> One last part to go in this fic :O!
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


	6. 6) Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates 2034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max retires

**6) Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates 2034**

“Where’s Oliver?” Max asked, eyes searching for his eldest. He’d been with them as they entered the paddock, but somehow they’d seemed to have lost him on the way towards the Red Bull’s Abu Dhabi accommodations, Lotte’s tamper tantrum having distracted them momentarily. The 6-year-old was now happily sat on Daniel’s back though, arms wrapped around his neck and sucking on a lollipop that was turning her lips blue. 

“I don’t know, wasn’t he next to you?”

“Well yeah Dan, but clearly he isn’t anymore,” Max said starting to sound a little more panicked after hearing his husband say that he didn’t know where their son was either. He roamed his eyes over the paddock, trying to find his blond hair in between the crowd of people. 

“Relax, he’s probably with Mateo. Let’s check at the McLaren hospitality. I’ll go drop Lottie with your mum and then we can go look for him. Really babe, relax, he can’t have gone far.”

Max takes a steadying breath, Daniel is probably right, but usually Oliver would tell them he’d go meet Carlos’ son. And he can’t help but think back to what happened when Oli was four, when they’d spend a long time trying to find him in this very same paddock. The panic he’d felt rising in his chest then trying to crawl back in now, but before he knows it Daniel is back again, a gentle hand on his arm as he draws him away from his thoughts. “Come on.”

\---

He’s not with Mateo, Carlos’ son had been happily playing with his little cousin when they’d entered the McLaren hospitality, no Oliver in sight. He hadn’t even seen Oliver today he’d told them, which only made Max more frantic. He was good with unexpected events, adapted himself easily to a new situation, but when it involved his kids he wanted everything in order, no surprises unless they involved birthday parties. He knew Oliver could fend for himself, he’s 13 now, but still he can feel the panic start to rise in his chest. The paddock feeling incredibly large right now as he wrecks his brain to think of a place he could be. 

“Dan, where is he? Why isn’t he replying to our messages, that phone is fucking glued to his fingers!”

“I don’t know baby, but he can’t have gone far. Let’s go see if the guys at the swipe gates have seen him. They’ll be able to see if he used his pass to get out as well,” Daniel said calmly. And if Max didn’t know he was trying to remain calm for Max’s sake he would’ve already started to yell at him, wondering how he could stay so calm when their son was missing. 

Max nodded and followed Dan towards the entrance of the paddock, all the while still searching around them frantically for any sign of blond hair and a bright green Red Bull sweater. He’d refused to wear any of the normal team gear, instead adamant to wear the ugliest (in Max’s opinion) fluorescent green sweater from the casual Red Bull line. At least it meant he should be easy to spot if they did cross his path. 

“Daniel!” They heard a shout just as they passed the Ferrari hospitality, Charles hurrying towards them. “Have you guys seen Eloise? I can’t find her.” As he talks to them Charles’ eyes keep looking around them in search of his daughter, clearly just as worried about his 10-year-old as Max is about Oliver. 

“No, but I might just know who she’s with. We lost track of Oli as well, they must be together,” Daniel answered, immediately connecting the dots. Whilst Eloise wasn’t someone they knew Oli to hang out with, both of them being gone was enough of a clue. It still didn’t tell them where the kids were though. 

\---

“Oliver! Oh thank God we found you,” Max said, hugging him tightly, ignoring Oliver’s struggle to get free from him, and finally breathing a sigh of relief. It felt like they had searched every inch of the paddock before they finally caught a glimpse of fluorescent green poking out from behind the barrier at the first corner. “Don’t ever run off like that again,” he continued, pulling the boy back a little so he could give him a stern look. 

“But papa…” Oliver started, but Max quickly cut him off, no excuse would be good enough anyway. 

“No Oliver, no buts.”

“I’m thirteen, I don’t need to be babysat all the time.”

“I know Oli and I don’t mind you coming here, but you tell us where you’re going beforehand, okay, and you fu- freaking reply to our texts especially when you’re with someone else. She’s only ten Oliver, Charles was worried sick. If you’d just told us you’d have saved both of us some grey hairs.”

“All right, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to spend my last time at the track in the hospitality all day.” 

“Oh honey, you know we’ll still go to races yeah. I don’t think anyone in our family would survive without the sound of car engines in our life,” Max said, a wavering smile on his face as he tried to reassure his son. 

_ “It won’t be the same papa... you won’t be driving any of them anymore,” _ Oliver said, tears starting to well up in his eyes and switching to Dutch. And it had been a long time since he’d seen his son cry. Sometimes it felt like he’d gotten all of Max’s stubbornness and ever since he started high school he’d been determined to be this strong lad who didn’t let anything faze him. Teenagers were a handful Max had come to find out and sometimes he wished Oli was still that little boy who would curl up against him at night. Searching out his father’s arms for a cuddle as they watched TV or pressing his tear stained face against his chest as he woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Now he wouldn’t even let them hug him for more than two seconds and he’d furiously wipe his cheek whenever they’d managed to press a kiss against it. Max knew it was only a phase, puberty coming out in full swing as their son started to figure out who he was, he just hoped they’d done a good enough job. That he would be a good and kind boy, and that eventually he would find his way back into their arms again for the hugs they’d all have so sorely missed. 

_ "I know Oli, I know. It will take some getting used to for all of us, but we’ll figure it out.”  _

Twenty years he’d been in this circus, twenty years of his life driving cars at breakneck speeds, hopping from one plane to another, checking off countries all over the world but seeing almost nothing of them. He’d loved it with all his heart, racing was in his blood and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to not spend more than half the year in a race car or simulator, but he was also looking forward to it. To retiring and getting to spend all of his time with his two brilliant children and his husband. To packing school lunches instead of suitcases, to nights spend in his own bed wrapped in Daniel’s arms instead of hotel rooms straight from a catalogus. He could’ve easily continued for a couple more years, gone til he was forty, but Red Bull wanted to give their new up and coming driver a shot at the big team. Adrian had already managed to score a podium at their sister team, and while nowadays that wasn’t as big of a surprise as back in the day it was clear that the guy had talent. He could’ve gone back to them, changed Milton Keynes for Faenza, but he didn’t want to spend his last few years driving in the midfield, he’d always said so and that hadn’t changed over the years. No finishing it with his beloved Red Bull, the team that he’d made his home, that was where he wanted to drive his last race. 

“Can we still stay here, papa?” Eloise spoke up, her soft spoken and slightly accented voice breaking him away from his reverie. Her expectant eyes were on Charles, his biggest rival turning soft underneath the gaze of his daughter. Charles in turn looked to him and Daniel, “I’m alright with it if she stays with Oliver, I don’t want her wandering around on her own.”

“Okay, you guys can stay here, but I want you back at the garage for the last few laps. You’ll bring her to Ferrari okay Oli?”

“Thank you papa,” Oliver cheered, hugging him before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to do hugs anymore. Max held on tight and pressed a kiss against his messy hair, hearing Oliver whisper  _ good luck on your last race _ against his shoulder before he managed to slip out of the embrace again. 

\---

He’d won, he’d actually won his last ever race. One more time on that big step, one more time spraying champagne around. He couldn’t have dreamed of a better last race, but with George having to limp his Mercedes back to the garage after a first lap collision with Charles he’d had clear tarmac ahead of him for most of the race, the injured Ferrari no real rival for his RB30. 

“Well done papa!” Lotte’s excited voice comes through his radio, the cheering from the team audible in the background. 

“Congratulations papa!”

“Hey Maxy, congrats, that really was the best way to finish of an amazing career,” Daniel finished off the congratulations from his family as he twisted his car into the first loop of donuts. 

By the time he makes it out of the car they’re waiting for him in Parc Fermé, the three people that make up his world reaching out for him with big grins on each of their faces. He knows there’s a podium waiting for him, steps for him to climb one last time, and then one last press conference to finish it all off, but this right here, this is really all he needs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and this fic as a whole, I'm so happy it's finally all out there. I lived in Oliver's little world for so long whilst writing this I'm gonna miss the little fella 😭. I mean I'm sure I'll write some more of this little fam, but for now I'll try to write some of the other ideas in my head first. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
